


Gonna be fine

by halokit1231



Series: Life in the Fast Lane [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, demiromantic sardonyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sardonyx wonders if she can really be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Life in the Fast Lane AU. This is set after the “main” story line which takes place when the crystal gems are in high school. The crystal gems are moved out and in college here so Sugilite, Opal and Sardonyx are all living together. This is also passed off that one motivational tumblr post which I can’t find right now. Sardonyx is Demiromantic verging on Aromantic in this au and Sugilite and Opal are dating. Opal is Pearl's mom, Sugilite is Amethyst's mom and Sardonyx is Garnet and Ruby's mom

“One day, you’re gonna wake up and everything’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna go downstairs and find the love of your life standing there making breakfast for you.” Her entire life Sardonyx has been told this. Her only problem? She has no love of her life. She has no romantic feelings to anyone. So how will she know she’s fine if she wakes up to never having a love of her life making breakfast for her? Simple. One day she’s gonna wake up go downstairs and find her best friends making breakfast for her and one another.

 

The sun broke through the cracks in the curtain casting light straight onto Sardonyx’s eyes. She groaned and rolled over trying to hide from the light. She wasn’t ready to get up yet, she just wanted a few more minutes to sleep in for herself. Until the smell of bacon found its way into her room. Her nose twitched at the smell and she instantly sat up.

She squinted her eyes trying to see without her glasses. But all she could make out was useless colorful blobs. So she snatched her glasses off the bed side table and got out of bed. The smell was coming from the kitchen and she could hear talking from there too.

“Sugilite, you know how Pearl gets.” Opal’s voice was the first she could make out as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen. “If we don’t clean she’s gonna get here and clean everything for us.” 

“So? Less work for us, if you ask me.” Sardonyx stepped into the living room and saw her best friends standing in the kitchen making breakfast. Sugilite was grabbing some eggs and cracking them into a bowl for pancakes while Opal was making bacon.  Sardonyx smiled and sat down at the nook separating the living room in the kitchen. She leaned her head on the table 

“Please, Sugilite. For me?” Opal begged and Sugilite glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Seeing the small smile and pleading eyes Sugilite knew she couldn’t say no to that face. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Fine. We’ll clean up after breakfast.” she relented grumbling a little after wards. Opal leaned over and kissed Sugilite on the cheek in thanks.

“Thank you, babe.” It was hard to tell but Sugilite smiled just a little.

“Yeah, no problem.” Sugilite turned around just then to see Sardonyx sitting there watching them. She jumped a little and nearly dropped the empty egg carton. “How long have you been here?” Sardonyx gave a grin and a shrug

“Not long.” Sugilite frowned at her and threw the empty egg carton to her. Sardonyx caught it with ease before getting to her feet. She didn’t move for the trash can though instead standing there and watching her friends.

“Well don’t just sit there, make yourself useful and help us cook.” Sugilite turned back to the pancake mix to pour some flour into it. 

“Good morning Sardonyx.” Opal called over her shoulder.

“Morning, Opal.” Sardonyx smiled to herself as she stood there watching her two best friends standing in the sunlight breaking through the window and cooking. It was in this moment that she knew everything that had happened before now was alright. That she and her friends and her entire life was alright. Because it had to be alright if her best friends were there with her and they were all together living happily.


End file.
